Driver's License
by SakuraUchiha93
Summary: Sakura is taking her driver's test, but what if your teacher is Sasuke Uchiha? anything can happen.Pairings:Sasuxsaku, warning:sasukeooc
1. Driver's License

"Don't worry Sakura, you'll pass the test, I'm sure

"Don't worry Sakura, you'll pass the test, I'm sure. They say that everyone that goes there passes, the whole thing is so easy" said 17-year-old Ino.

Today was the day Sakura was going to take her driver's license test. She was really nervous although she did more than great on her written test, but theory and reality are way different. And was Sakura wasn't all that confident anymore.

"But what if I fail? I'm so nervous" said Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura, if that happens you can just ride to school with me everyday" smiled Ino.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" asked Sakura.

"Umm, yeah."

"Well it didn't work."

"Whatever, just go in there everything is gonna be fine, I promise, you'll do really well." Ino said as she tried to give Sakura an auto-esteem boost.

"Well…here goes nothing. Wish me luck." Sakura said as she went into the building.

Half an hour passed until it was finally Sakura's turn. 'OMG, please help me'. She thought.

Sakura was in the driver's chair waiting for her teacher, she already had her seat-belt on.

After what seamed like an eternity finally a young man got in the seat beside her.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I will be your teacher for today" he said as he looked at some papers he had on a clipboard on his lap not even bothering to look at Sakura.

"Ano…aren't you a bit too young to be my teacher" said Sakura.

"It's none of your business, now drive" said Sasuke.

"Gomen…ano, what do I do?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke sighed.

After an hour Sakura had learned how to stop, go, park, all the signals, etc. They were driving in local roads because Sakura wasn't ready for the freeway.

"So…how did you get into this business?" asked Sakura deciding to break the silence because it was getting awkward.

Sasuke sighed. "I said it was none of your business" responded Sasuke.

"Sorry, just trying to make conversation" said Sakura, she wasn't as scared as before.

"You might get distracted from the road" answered Sasuke. Sakura nodded.

"-sigh-My aunt manages this place so since I'm a natural driver and I'm 18 she lets me work part-time so I have something to write on my curriculum." Sasuke explained.

"Oh, your 18, what grade are you in?" asked Sakura forgetting what Sasuke said about the road.

"I'm a senior. You?" he didn't know why he asked but he was interested in this girl.

"Same, I go to Konoha High School, what about you?" she said.

"Same school, how come I've never seen you before, I think I would've noticed a girl with pink hair, by the way is it dyed?" said Sasuke.

"Haha, you never see me 'cuz you're always busy talking to you friends in class and no, pink is my natural hair color, why? Don't know". Sakura said.

Sakura knew about this guy, he was the school heart-throb; he hated fan-girls but was always taking 2 or more to his house every week. She herself had a crush on him but knew she had no chance whatsoever.

"It's kinda sad that I never noticed such a pretty girl as yourself." Sasuke smirked. Oh yeah, he was quite the flirt too, if it was female had a great body and could move Sasuke was flirting with it.

"How many time have you used that line?" asked Sakura as she smiled.  
"Hn, lost count but this is the only time I mean it" he said.

Sakura felt her face flushing but decided to ignore it; they were on the road anyways.

"I think we should be heading back" said Sasuke. Sakura nodded.

When they arrived to the place Sakura got out of the car and was about to head in to call Ino to tell her how it went and most precisely who she talked to but Sasuke stopped her.

"I think you have potential…come back tomorrow for your license" smirked Sasuke.

"WHAT?! Really, omg thank you so much". Sakura was so happy that in her joy she hugged Sasuke, realizing what she had just done she pulled away but before she could Sasuke hugged her back. She was shocked; Sasuke was at least a feet taller so she fit into his arms perfectly.

"I really am sorry of never seeing you before" he said before he released her. He looked at her one last time, smirked and headed it.

Sakura was still in shock. She went to Ino's house and told her all about what happened that afternoon.

"WHAT? Your teacher was Sasuke Uchiha? Not fair, all I got was this old woman who had some serious B.O" whined Ino.

"And I can't believe he hugged you. OO Sakura's got a boyfriend" teased Ino.

"He is not my boyfriend and besides Sasuke has a lot of girls" said Sakura.

"But, he never hugs them" said Ino

"Yeah, that's because he's too busy making-out" snorted Sakura.

"Would you stop being in denial, I think he actually feels something for you" said Ino this time seriously.

"Whatever just stop bothering me and please don't make a big deal out of this" said Sakura.

"Okay, okay but don't cry when I say 'I told you so'" said Ino. They said be to each other and Sakura walked home. She didn't want to confess it to Ino but she was actually excited of meeting Sasuke the next day and who knows, with Sasuke now finally noticing her anything can happen.


	2. Author's Note!

**I decided 2 do a sequel, i'll accept reviews and ideas but please no shikatema besides that i'm okay with other couples.**

**Sakura Uchiha93**


End file.
